The Story of a Dreamy Blonde
by CuteFallOutGirl
Summary: This fic is a fic about Luna and her life. A bit of HarryLuna. Might end at the end of book 7. not from her POV but mostly about her. rated T just in case.


**A/N: This is a fanfiction about Luna Lovegood's life, until fifth year, when she meets the others, as you know is from where J.K Rowling started writing about her. The fanfiction starts on the day Luna's mother dies.**

**I'm Marie BTW, and I'm an experienced fanfic writer, as I have got another fanfiction account, which is going on pretty well. Not showing off or anything. But I can't really tell you what it is. Sorry.**

**I am going to write more fanfics. Just have to wait. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please can you review it! I have allowed anonymous reviews (I think). **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3**

**Marie xxx **

Chapter 1: Mistaken Magic and a new friend

"Luna, my dear come over here my dear," Ophelia Lovegood called from the Potions' Room in their house. "Luna? Oh, that girl has gone to the hills again, picking blossoms from the trees. [Sighs Well, let's get this potion going. Felix Felicis."

Ophelia Lovegood was Luna's mother, a very determined mother of one. She had just finished Amortentia; the most powerful love potion. The mother-of-pearl sheen looked incredible every time Ophelia gazed dreamily at this potion. She smelt fresh red roses every time she smelt the potion.

She had never used any of the potions she had made. Some of her potions: Polyjuice Potions and the Veritaserum Potion. Ophelia was a bit worried about the Felix Felicis. She had never done this potion before, unlike the others.

_Should I take the risk?_ Pondered Ophelia, looking into space, as if she were out of this world. _I've heard that lots of people have died doing this potion._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nine year old Luna decided to go further than the hills today. Maybe near the muggle world. She skipped joyfully down the hill. Her below shoulder length brown hair bounced as she skipped. Her blue eyes were so dreamy that if you looked into her eyes intently, you would melt into the dreaminess that had engulfed her eyes. Luna always smiled, a natural smile, with nice shaped lips.

She was carrying a small shoulder bag with a blossom sewed on. Inside was the latest copy of _The Quibbler_, lots of blossoms and daffodils and Luna's diary; her diary had a photo of her at 3 years old, when she did magic for the first time. Her diary was the colour of a dreamy blue and baby pink. Her bag also contained an umbrella.

Luna was wearing a misty yellow coloured t-shirt, green short trousers and a blue knitted cardigan.

Around her were shops all around, selling muggle things. There were playing cards, board games and lots of electronic games, such as PSPs, DSs, Ipods, PS3s and others. There were books, from sci-fi to romance, from adventurous to horror. Luna smiled at all the muggle things. She walked into the shop.

The shopkeeper was a short plump, middle aged woman. She looked extremely warm, her rosy cheeks and tender eyes, her smile enormously wide.

"Would you like anything my dear?" the shopkeeper[Sian asked.

"Umm…can I have a bottle of that perfume? The one that smells of fresh red roses," Luna pointed to it behind the woman, on one of the shelves. Luna's eyes went wide. The shelves were full of lots of different perfumes.

There were some that smelt of oranges, strawberries, watermelons, apples, pineapples, blossoms, lavenders, marguerites, and lots more.

"Of course! That would be five pounds please," the woman looked at the blossoms in Luna's bag. Luna handed her twelve pounds. "Tell you what. Here, take the blossom and strawberry flavoured ones."

"No, really, I can't," Luna said in a soft voice. "I think you should keep it."

"Here, I haven't seen you around this place. So it might be the last you come. Jut take them," Sian took Luna's hand and gave her the bag containing the three perfumes.

"Thank you very much Madam," Luna said dreamily.

"You're welcome, my dear."

Luna walked out of the shop and sat on a bench nearby. She took out a small plastic bag from her pocket. Inside was an eighth of the baguette Luna had bought yesterday. She took a small mouthful, as she stared at the blue sky and smiled. She took another, then placed the bag into her bag.

She noticed a park nearby and went to sit on one of the swings, always smiling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry stared out of the window. His unclean jet black stuck up in all ends. Aunt Petunia refused for him to wash his hair every day. So he washed it every 4 days. For his tenth birthday Harry was given an old sock of Uncle Vernon's.

"Get a move on boy! I want my breakfast!!" Uncle Vernon barked. "Now!"

"Alright, alright."

"Mummy, I want my breakfast NOW!! Mummy, please get that boy to make breakfast!" 10 year old Dudley cried. "Make him do it now!"

"Hurry up boy- oh I'll do it then!" Petunia motioned for Harry to go to his cupboard. Harry opened his mouth, "Can I skip breakfast and go outside to the park?"

"Vernon? Do you think we should-" Petunia whispered to Vernon so only the two of them could hear.

"They'll be peace in the house while the ruddy boy's gone. Let him! But make a curfew."

"Yes you can go," Petunia hesitated. "But be sure to come back in an hour and a half's time."

Harry merely nodded before heading for the door, squeezing into an old jumper. It was a nice summers' day, as Harry headed for the park nearby, his hands in his pocket.

As he approached the park he saw a girl on one of the swings. He had never seen her before. She had brown hair like the colour of chestnut. It was quite straight, but with curly ends. He walked over and sat on the other swing, beside the one Luna was sitting at.

He saw she was reading a newspaper – upside down. It was weird. The pictures on the newspaper were moving. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked looking up from the newspaper. She slowly put the newspaper back into her bag.

"Yeah fine. I'm Har-"

"You're Harry Potter. Luna Lovegood," Luna stared into space. "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._"

"How-how do you know?"

"Oh everyone knows."

"Where did you say you came from?"

"I didn't. I live just past that hill," Luna pointed at the hill, which was far away.

Harry nodded with acknowledgement. "I live at Privet Drive."

Luna had never heard of that street but nevertheless, she smiled at Harry, dreamily.

"What school do you go to Luna?" Harry asked.

"Uhh……I…uhh get taught at home. With my mum. We do-umm- potio- I mean, uhh you know, maths and um…English and you know all those subjects," Luna couldn't say that she was a witch when Harry didn't even know who he was. She tried to sound dreamy but her hands were sweating. She had once read the subjects muggles learnt. They were weird. Numbers everywhere.

However, Harry was convinced. "That's really cool! I wish I had home tutoring, just not with my aunt and uncle."

Luna sighed with relief inside her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you knew my aunt, uncle and cousin, you'd have wished you had never been born. It's torture at home. But they're my only family. My parents died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry," Luna was shocked. It was as though this boy had been brain-washed. Not knowing how his parents died? He didn't know even know he was famous.

"Cousin is Dudley. He's extremely fat!"

Footsteps approached. At the park entrance were Dudley, Malcolm, Piers and Gordon.

"Hey, Harry," Dudley said. The others sniggered.

"Are those friends of yours Harry?"

"Harry, this your girlfriend?" Dudley laughed. The others made annoying noises. "We heard everything. You are such a bunch of freaks. And I know where you live."

"What's your name?" Luna asked.

"Why do you would want to know?"

"Well, Dudley, what I think you need is a diet. Badly. I mean look at Harry. Girls don't go for fat, mean boys like _you_," Luna's tone changed. She had quite a temper sometimes.

"You shut that ruddy mouth of yours!" Dudley warned.

Light rain began falling down from the sky. Luna smirked. Rain was always there for Luna, and she loved it.

She took out her umbrella from her bag carefully. Dudley and his cronies raised their eyebrows. Harry was worried but excited at the same time. Luna smiled at Dudley. She opened her umbrella quickly and when it went up, it hit Dudley's face.

"Oops, sorry," Luna continued in her dreamy voice.

Gordon went up to Luna and kicked her, as Malcolm and Piers punched Harry and Luna [occasionally. Luna's eyes became red and she glared at all of them. Suddenly lighting roared loudly. Dudley shrieked like a girl. The swings began moving fiercely, as two of them hit Gordon and Malcolm. They both collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Piers and Dudley began walking back, both frightened. Luna smirked wider.

They both fell onto climbing ropes, and the ropes came to life. They began moving violently, turning Piers and Dudley like a big, fast rollercoaster ride. They shrieked for Luna to stop but were ignored.

"Let's get out of here!" Luna grabbed Harry's hand and they ran to Luna's house.

**A/N: How did you find it? I'm new to this account so I haven't added lots of favourites yet. Please review this chapter!**

**Marie xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 3 XD XP**


End file.
